


Habits and Motions

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Drama, F/M, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco begins to realize what kind of person he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits and Motions

Her pigtails swished as she glared indignantly up at him.

His snarl disappeared from his lips as his cruel words echoed into silence.

She was furious; tears gathered in her large hazel eyes.

He was tired, and his abrasive comments had only been reflex. Draco was wondering why he even did it anymore. After his failure, everything that he did seemed superfluous. He was only going through the motions. For the strangest reason, he was shocked to find how vicious his habits were.

Hannah stopped and really looked at him. She wondered what the strange look on his face was.


End file.
